This invention relates to a tube connector for larger diameter flexible tubing which is used in industrial applications for removing hazardous waste materials including asbestos from buildings constructed in eras gone by.
There are many types of tube connectors known for various tubing. Moreover, there are make-shift field installations for larger diameter flexible tubing using spray adhesives, staples, and duct tape which the current invention is designed to replace.
A representative tube connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,538 issued in 1965 to Pattillo provides a clamp type connector for sheet metal. Another design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,840 issued in 1960 to Wiltse which utilizes a tube coupling having a reinforced seal and locking rings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,350 issued in 1994 to Kolenbrandt et.al. discloses a tubing with two projecting members for joining and an undercut that receives a locking member of the tube. Unlike the instant invention, Kolenbrandt et.al. is designed for attaching sockets to a tube as opposed to joining tubes by a connector, as is taught by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,910 issued in 1994 to Bailey discloses a hose fitting with ring holder having a conically shaped receiving end adapted to receive a flexible hose with a shallow groove for storing an elastic ring which secures the union. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,375 issued to Fischer et.al. in 1986 for sheet metal duct system having a transverse flange and circumferential clipping means. Furthermore, of general interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,070 issued to Sauer in 1984 for a hose coupling involving an overlapping external col ar with an elastic clamping means; U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,250 issued to Oetiker in 1975 for a tubular hose connection and external clamping with overlapping tubular members and an external clamp ring.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,682 issued to Thorpe et.al. in 1977 for flexible ducting joint employing an arrangement of single ring and interlocking pair of parallel rings with an external binder.
Some of the drawbacks of these designs are that they require tools for connecting and are not designed to connect larger diameter (on the order of magnitude of 12 inches) flexible tubing. They are limited in their use with standard cylindrical tubes with augmented nubs or flanges which are utilized by some of the above patents to lock the tubing in place and assembled tube connection apparatus is easily detachable for removal and disassembly.
To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently connects two sections of flexible tubing without the need for tools.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.